


Meltdown

by Corpse_wax



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Autism, M/M, Meltdown, Mental Health Issues, autistic tubbo cause why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpse_wax/pseuds/Corpse_wax
Summary: Just a short little drabble
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so...
> 
> I have autism. Alongside autism, I have meltdowns sometimes. To put it plainly, a meltdown is what happens when someone gets very overwhelmed by stimuli/things going on around them and they just kinda mentally shut down. Autistic people tend to have them more often, since we’re usually very sensitive to things such as light, sound, and texture.
> 
> I originally wrote this right after having a meltdown as a weird type of coping mechanism. I based Tubbo on myself in this story, by writing some of the things I do in a meltdown and some of the things I feel and experience. 
> 
> Just so you know :o)

Toby's eyes became watery as he looked around for his friend, Tommy. They were walking downtown London and somehow got separated. Toby desperately looked around, but to no avail. This, alone, was enough to cause him to panic, but that wasn't the only thing happening. 

Downtown London was a very busy place with a lot of foot traffic, so Toby was constantly surrounded by people bumping into him and talking loudly. It seemed nobody even knew he existed, but he still felt like everyone was staring at him. He felt like he could read their minds, all of them wondering what was wrong with him. It also didn't help that the sky was perfectly clear, and the bright sun was beaming down onto him and all his surroundings. 

What really triggered him, though, was when a woman with a stroller stopped by and touched his shoulder, looking down at him. "What's the matter with you?" She said loudly, due to the baby in her stroller screaming and kicking. Though she may have meant it to be kind, Toby took it as her being mean and insulting him. 

Between all the people, the loud chattering, constantly being bumped into, the bright sun, the woman with the crying child, and most importantly, losing Tommy, Toby couldn’t take it.

He ran to the nearest alleyway and leaned against a wall, sliding down to the ground with his head in his hands. His breathing quickened and intensified and tears ran down his face. Toby was shaking as he tried to calm down, failing miserably. It felt like there was weights on his chest making it difficult to breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut as he lowered his arm, only to raise it right back up to hit himself. He didn’t understand why he hit himself when having a meltdown, but it felt like the natural thing to do, so he did it again. And again. And again. However, when he went to do it again, he felt something hold his wrist back.

Looking up, he saw a concerned looking Tommy kneeling beside him, immediately letting go of his wrist. Toby felt a wave of relief wash over him and he leaned forwards and hugged the blonde tightly. Tommy, of course, returned the hug and they ended up staying like that for a few minutes, with Tommy rubbing circles onto his best friend’s back. After Toby calmed down, he let go of Tommy and looked slightly down, not wanting to make eye contact. “I-I’m so sorry Tom, I didn’t mean to loose you I jus-“ he was interrupted by Tommy, “Hey, hey. It’s alright, okay? You did nothing wrong. Do you want to go back to my house for a while?” Toby just nodded, standing up with the help of Tommy.

The duo walked through the less dense area of London back to Tommy’s house, which was less than a mile away. Once they entered inside, they immediately ran upstairs to Tommy’s room, getting on his computer and logging on to Minecraft and playing together for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s super short! I’m sorry about that! 😅


End file.
